LEGO Mixels: Scaredy-Nixel
by MoonlightPrincess0021
Summary: Let's just say Nixels are always ordered to hurt Mixels and take their Cubits. But, one Nixel is mostly shy and afraid to fight other Mixels. NOTE: This is a gift for TailsDollFanGirl (from Deviantart) featuring her Nixel Oc. And my Mixel Oc, Chiyo, is featuring in this, too.


On a sunny day, Chiyo, the Frosticon Princess, was listening to "Moonlight Densetsu" on the radio while laying on the grass.

Chiyo: [Sighs] "There's nothing like a bright sunny day for a Princess to enjoy while listening to Japanese music."

Suddenly, a Nixel appeared, smashing the radio with a bat, freaking Chiyo out and growing anger.

Nixel: "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Chiyo: "WTF?! You damn Nixel! Don't you Bakas ever stay away from me and my royal duties?! NOT EVEN DURING MY RELAXING TIME?!"

Nixel: (Blows a Raspberry and flips the bird)

Chiyo: [Gasps] "Grrr..."

As Chiyo grew to rage, she forms into her evil side, making red aura appear around her body.

Chiyo: "You mess with the wrong Mixel, bitch..."

Nixel: "Nix!"

As the Nixel snap his fingers, 2 Nixels with headbands and boomerangs and a Muscular Nixel appear from behind a rock.

Muscular Nixel: (Cracks the Knuckles)

Nixel: "Nix Nix Nix!"

Chiyo: "I wouldn't dare to give up..." [Luna Royal Canterlot Voice] "FOR I AM CHIYO! PRINCESS OF THE FROSTICONS! GUARDIAN OF THE MOON! IN THE NAME OF AURA, I WILL PUNISH-"

The Nixels (except the Muscular Nixel): "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Chiyo: (?!) (Aura fades) [Normal Voice] "H-Hey! Whatcha laughing about, you prick?!"

Nixel: "HAHAHA!" (Points to Chiyo) "Nix?!" (Points to the sky) "Nix Nix?!"

Boomerang Nixels: "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" (One of them falls on the floor) "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Chiyo was made fun of by the Nixels because of her, being Guardian of the Moon, which made her grow angry. Then, the Nixel ordered the Muscular Nixel to attack Chiyo.

Nixel: (Points to Chiyo) "Nix!"

Muscular Nixel: (Walks towards Chiyo in a fighting pose) "Nix..."

As the Muscular Nixel begins to fight Chiyo, Chiyo fires a blast of blue fire at him, knocking him out and burning his face.

The Nixels (except Muscular Nixel): (?!) NIX?!

Nixel: "Nix Nix..."

Boomerang Nixels: (Looks at Chiyo behind the Nixel and freaks out) (Sweat Drops) "Nix..."

Nixel: (Looks at the Boomerang Nixels in confusion) "Nix?"

Boomerang Nixels: (Points to Chiyo)

Nixel: (Turns to Chiyo, making him freak out because of her evil and scary face) (Sweat Drops) "Nix..." (Turns to the Boomerang Nixels in anger) "Nix Nix!"

Boomerang Nixels: (Raises boomerangs in the air) "N-N-Nix!"

As the Boomerang Nixels were about to throw their boomerangs, one of them accidentally hit the boomerang to the other, causing the other's boomerang to hit him back.

Nixel: (Froze for a second) "Nix?!" (Face palms) (Turns to Chiyo, raising the bat in the air) "NIX NIX NIX NIX!"

Chiyo: (Grabs the bat and starts hitting the Nixel with it) Go! To! HELL! (Stops hitting the bat) [Pants] (Throws the bat away and returns to normal side) You Bakas are dumb. I may be a Princess. I may be Guardian of the moon. But, I can still kick your Nixel asses with my bad side. (Holds damaged radio) and now, I'm taking this radio to the Electroids to fix it. (Walks away) Don't try to bother me again. Or else you-know-what happens...

Nixel: (Stands up a bit) [Pants a bit] (Raises fist into the air) "NIX NIX!" [Continues panting]

Meanwhile, at the Nixel landscape, Major Nixel was laying on the floor with 2 Nixels, checking some messages on his laptop.

Major Nixel: "Jesus Christ, I hate getting these stupid comments."

Nixel 2: "Nix?"

Major Nixel: "Well, look at this! 'Major, you're an asshole.' 'Major, go to hell.'. 'Major, grow a boner.'?! What does that mean?! I don't know anything about Boners! Or what it looks like! [Groans loudly] It's the same thing on Deviantart! People like Mixels more than me."

Nixel 3: (Shrugs) "Nix. Nix?"

Nixel 2: (Shakes head) "Nix Nix."

Major Nixel: "Inappropriate? What's so inappropriate about Boners?"

Nixel 2 and 3: (!) (Sweat Drops) "Nix..."

Nixel: [Offscreen] "NIX!"

Suddenly, Major Nixel and the 2 Nixels noticed the Nixel (who was trying to beat up Chiyo and was injured from being hit with a bat), carrying and dragging the Boomerang Nixels and the Muscular Nixel while he pants.

Major Nixel: (Notices the injuries on the Nixel and closes the laptop) "What happen to you?"

Nixel: (Holds a damaged bat and throws it on his laptop) [Angrily] "NIX NIX NIX!" (Shakes head quickly) "GAHHHHH!" (Shakes arms rapidly) "NIX NIX NIX NIX!" (Stops for a second) [Pants]

Major Nixel: "Well, if you had enough with that Mixel Princess and shit, why don't you take a break and try to find someone to help you out?"

Nixel: (Stops panting in confusion) "Nix?"

Major Nixel: "Yeah. I mean, I may be leader and all. But, I'm not the bastard, getting kicked into the ass by a Princess who is a Mixel!"

Nixel: (Thinks for bit) (Nods for a bit)

Major Nixel: "Good for you. Now, who'd you think would mentor you for a while?"

Nixel: (Tries to think of someone in the Nixel land he knows to help him)

As the Nixel thinks for a bit, he began to hear whimpering, making his ears twitch. Then, he notices a Nixel with black hair, shaking in fear and whimpers in the corner of the room.

Nixel: (Looks at the black haired Nixel in confusion) "Nix?"

Major Nixel: (Notices the black haired Nixel) "God... Adam, stop being a little bitch and get out the corner, will you?"

Nixel: (Looks at Major Nixel in confusion) "Nix Nix?"

Major Nixel: "Oh! That's Adam. He may be a Nixel. But, he's more of a scared asshole to fight Mixels."

Nixel: (?!) "Nix?!"

Major Nixel: (?) "What? Is there something wrong?"

Nixel: (Walks quickly towards Adam and crosses arms) "Nix!" (Points to the ground) "Nix Nix Nix!" (Does a fighting pose) "Nix Nix Nix Nix Nix!" (Puts arms to the sides)

Adam: (Stares at the Nixel in shyness and stands away from the corner)

Nixel: (Nods)

Adam: (Walks slowly towards the Nixel) (Slowly salutes) [Shakily] "Nix..."

Nixel: (Salutes and smiles) "Nix! (Gives a thumbs up to Major Nixel)

Nixel 2 and 3: (Cheers for Adam)

Major Nixel: (...) (Grins evilly) "Now I like the way you do it! Alright, Adam, you're doing this Nixel Assho- Uh... Nixel 'friend' of yours a favor and do his job for the day."

Adam: (Puts his hands behind his back and scratch his head) [Shyly] Hehehe... Nix.

Nixel: (Nods) Nix Nix!

As Major Nixel and the 3 Nixels are pleased with Adam, Adam sweat drops and gulps quietly so nobody would hear him being scared.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
